


never said I was the heir to a fortune

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He knows Robin and Jason are supposed to be two different people, like Bruce Wayne and Batman, but he also knows Jason isn't as <strong>good</strong> at it.</em> More in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3275558">this</a> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never said I was the heir to a fortune

"Ask me again," Tim says. He shifts his backpack on his shoulder, looks at his feet and then at Jason. They're standing outside the school, waiting for their rides. No one's paying attention to them, because no one _ever_ pays attention to them.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Ask me again," Tim says. He's nervous, petrified really – but he's _sure_ , and he wants Jason to be sure.

"You're such a _freak_ , man," Jason says, but he sighs, rolls his eyes and says, "Tim, do you want to go to a movie with me?"

Tim smiles, and he knows he probably looks stupid and too-eager but he _is_ eager because – Robin just asked him out. Robin, who he's maybe sort of been following around for years, who he's definitely been _thinking_ about for years –

"See, the thing is, when someone asks you a question like that and you just stare at them all dumb, it can scare them o –"

"Yes," Tim blurts. "Yes, of course."

Jason smirks, and it's – like seeing Robin standing over a pile of knocked-out bad guys. He knows Robin and Jason are supposed to be two different people, like Bruce Wayne and Batman, but he also knows Jason isn't as _good_ at it.

And that's not a bad thing, not at all.

"Great," Jason says. "So I'll pick the movie and you get to pay, rich boy."

"Jason, _you're_ rich, too."

"Well," Jason says, "Consider it payment for all those pictures you took of me, then."

Tim feels himself turning bright red, and he regrets ever telling Jason about any of that, except that he doesn't because when he told Jason – out on the bleachers again, and it had just started to drizzle – he got so _quiet_ , so still, and Tim thought Jason was about to grab him by the throat again –

But then he just laughed. "Man," he'd said. "I can't believe B never saw you."

"Please don't tell him," Tim said quickly. "I mean, I know he's your – but I –"

And Jason had grabbed his hand, pulled it away from worrying at the strings of his hoodie. "Relax, man. He gets to have his secrets, I should get to have mine."

Now, Jason's laughing at him again – he's starting to notice a pattern – and that's Jason's ride pulling up, Tim knows, but Jason doesn't leave yet. He puts his hand on Tim's face, and Tim feels himself get even _warmer_ when Jason says, "Just so we're clear, I'm gonna make you blush like this at the movies, too."

Tim snorts. "It's not exactly difficult –" he starts to say, but then Jason leans down and kisses him and it's not like anyone's paying attention, but Tim wouldn't care if they were.

Jason pulls away, then starts for the car. "I like popcorn," he calls back. "And Sour Patch Kids. And those chocolate thingies with the sprinkles on top. So get your wallet ready, rich kid."


End file.
